Screw It
by idkwhattoputinthis
Summary: idk this is for lia damnmit


The first time Steve jacks off and comes to the image of being in an unmistakably compromising position with Tony, he sits there and stares in fascinated horror at the come cooling sticky and gross on his fingers and still trembling abdomen, before the general _holy fucking shit_ sets in.

See, Steve has always liked Tony.

Of course, who wouldn't?

It's Tony fucking Stark.

But Steve realizes that masturbating and then experiencing one of the best orgasms he's ever had—all to the image of Tony three fingers knuckle deep in Steve's ass as he licks a dirty strip up Steve's cock, mind you—is not how Steve imagined coming to terms with the fact that he _liked_ Tony in a far too inappropriate way for their relationship.

At all.

Steve realizes he's completely fucked.

Tony knows he shouldn't.

It's Steve.

He knows he should be a man. The man he had to be.

Tony should _not_ be waking up to messy boxers and a racing heart from the dreams he's been having.

About Steve.

He grimaces as he makes his way into the bathroom, the dried come in his boxers uncomfortable against his skin as he peels them off.

Tony sighs, letting the hot water wash over him as he scrubs the tiredness from his skin.

He tries not to, but he lets the flashes of his dream wander back into his mind.

Steve, legs spread, cock hard and flushed against the pale skin of his stomach, breathy little gasps and moans escaping him as Tony push into him.

Tony groans when he looks down and realizes he's hard, cursing as he takes his swollen cock into his hand, hard and rough as he tries to hurry, closing his eyes only to see the image of Steve straddling him, riding Tony's cock while his own rubs continuously against Tony's stomach.

Tony lets out a choked gasp when he comes hard between his fingers, the sticky white getting washed down the drain, and he rinses himself off quickly.

He looks in the mirror, scowling at himself, and the shower wasn't enough to wash away the building feelings of guilt and uncertainness.

"You're supposed to watch out for him," Tony whispers, "be a fucking leader, Tony."

A knock at the door startles him.

"Tony?" Steve's voice floats through the door, soft and pretty. "Tony, are you almost done? We have to leave soon and I need to wash up."

_Jesus fucking Christ._

Tony rubs a shaky hand over his face.

"Coming." He calls out hoarsely, gathering his things

.

Steve's waiting, leaning against the wall and picking at his fingernails.

The bright smile on his face when he sees Tony makes his stomach twist guiltily.

"Sorry to rush you." Steve says softly, and Tony can't do it.

"It's fine. Just hurry up." His voice is cold and distant, and he refuses to look at the surprised and hurt look on Steve's face as he pushes past him.

Tony is the leader.

...

It takes a good three days of Tony treating Steve like a diseased insect, avoiding him at all costs, before the other members notice, and one of them snaps.

(( ok so lia lets pretend they have a friend and his name is lou bc I don't know anything about this fandom))

Lou is a good friend, Tony thinks. Just not right now.

"Tony," Lou says sharply and snapping Tony out of his daydream, "did you even hear a word I said?"

"No." Tony mutters sheepishly. Lou scrunches his nose in disapproval.

"What are you doing, Tony?" Lou asks quietly, lips pulling into a frown.

"What are you talking about?" Tony counters, but he really knows what Lou's getting at.

"Why are you treating Steve like this?" Lou asks. "He's absolutely miserable because he thinks he's done something wrong and that you're angry at him."

Tony purses his lips, avoiding the older's eyes as guilt makes his gut squirm uncomfortably.

"What's going on, Tony?" Lou asks, softening at the tension radiating off of Tony. "You can always talk to me, you know that."

Tony sighs, all the guilt and turmoil from the past few weeks pushing to the surface.

"I-" he clears his throat nervously, "I've just been really confused about things."

"With Steve?" Lou asks, brow furrowing with confusion. "Why?"

"I might…" Tony feels a blush working its way up his neck. "I don't know, but I may…"

Lou's mouth drops open and a soft "oh!" of surprise escapes as understanding hits him.

"I can't deal with it, Lou." Tony finally admits, miserably. "I'm supposed to be the leader and look out for him. I can't-I'm not _supposed_ to be thinking about him. He's too young and I'm supposed to take care of him."

"Who says you can't?" Lou demands. "Steve may be young, Tony, but that in no way means he's not experienced. He isn't the innocent little kid you knew when you first met him. He's grown up, and he's had more than his fair share of experiences. I don't know why you're being so paranoid."

"Fair share. Of experiences?" Tony blanches. "What are you-what the hell does that mean?"

Lou flaps a hand at him, agitated.

"He's still a virgin." Lou sighs. "Well, I mean, he and Mitchel (( another friend )) only experimented with handjobs and blowjobs, but he hasn't had a dick up his ass if

that makes you freak out less."

"What." Tony chokes out and Lou blinks at him.

"Whoops." Lou grins. "Never mind. But Steve is completely available, and, like I said, not as innocent as you seem to think him to be."

Lou reaches up on his tiptoes to pat Tony on the head, beaming at him before flouncing away, leaving Yifan gaping after him like an idiot.

"What."

...

"Will you stop whining and get out?" Mitchel groans, shoving at the whining boy on his bed. "I'm trying to watch a movie."

"Please." Steve stops rolling around on Mitchel's bed and rolls his eyes. "As soon as I leave you'll pull up your favorite porn of that one guy who looks a lot like Lou. So shut up and pay attention to me."

Mitchel makes an indignant noise at the back of his throat, plants his feet against Steve's thighs, and pushes him off the bed, smiling at the satisfying 'thud' and low, mumbling curses that stream from Steve's mouth.

"What am I going to do, Mitchel?" Steve asks when his head pops up, voice soft and uncertain. "I don't know what I did and he won't even come within two feet of me and-," his eyes go wide, "do you think he knows I like him and he's disgusted and hates me?"

Mitchel straightens at the blatant panic rising in Steve's voice and reaches over the side of the bed to run his fingers through Steve's hair soothingly.

"You know Tony isn't like that, Steve." Mitchel says with a reassuring smile. "He would never push you away for something like that."

Steve whimpers and clambers back onto the bed, curling close to Mitchel as tears prick at his eyes.

"People used to say things to me, though," Steve says, voice cracking, "about me being 'too pretty', and some of them used to look at me and…."

Mitchel swallows hard because he knows. He'd seen it before, whenever he and Steve—or even Lou—would go out. He knew what those looks meant.

But Mitchel knows for a fact, within this group, that never mattered, and it never would.

Mitchel sits with Steve until the youngest has calmed down.

"I'm scared." Steve admits. "When I think about Tony, it scares me, but I like him, Mitchel. A lot."

"Then tell him." Mitchel says, patting at Steve's cheeks gently. "He'd be stupid to say no."

Steve smiles shyly, scowling when Mitchel starts pinching his cheeks and cooing.

"But," Mitchel continues, teasing smirk playing at his lips, "why would he want to deal with your whiny ass? I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Steve shrieks and smacks Mitchel in the face with his pillow.

...

Steve closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, turning his face towards the stream of water as he lets it stream over him, hot and soothing. The rest of the group has scattered elsewhere on their rare day off.

He had opted to sleep in longer than necessary; he didn't need to go shopping, and he could wander somewhere for food a little later.

Steve runs his finger through his hair one last time to make sure there's no leftover soap before shutting the water off and stepping out to wrap a towel around his waist.

He gathers his dirty clothes up and balls them up, tossing them into the basket by the door as he walks out.

Steve cocks his head to the right, listening. It's quiet, and the first to leave were Lou, Clinton ( again idk ) and Mitchel, and that was less than two hours ago, so Steve figures he still has plenty of time before any of them come back.

There's another reason that Steve wanted to stay home.

He lets the towel around his waist drop as soon as he shuts the door behind him, blood already rushing to his cock in anticipation.

Whenever Steve gets off, it's usually late at night when everyone else is knocked out, and he has to keep himself quiet so as not to wake up anyone still at the dorm.

Steve likes having the freedom to make noise, not that he's really that loud, honestly, but still.

He settles himself down onto his bed, shoving the sheets aside so they won't bunch up under him, and he reaches down to slide his palm over his hardening cock, sighing at the sensation.

Steve's hair is still damp, and he doesn't like it when his pillow is wet, but he can't be bothered with it right now. He knows he'll have to shower again, but he felt so gross from practice last night, and he had been too exhausted to wash up then.

He lets out a small whimper when he makes a tight circle around his cock, hips fucking up into it slowly and precome slowly forming at the tip already.

Steve wraps the rest of his fingers around his cock and squeezes, a loud moan breaking the silence as he starts moving his fist up and down, precome now steady as it pools at the slit, spilling over to slide down the side of his cock.

Steve slows down, hesitating as he pushes himself up, reaching over the side to pull out the bottle of lube from where he shoved it between the mattresses.

He uncaps it, pouring it until his fingers a thoroughly slick before shoving it under his pillow this time.

He settles back down, this time on his knees and elbow as he reaches back with his right hand to slide a wet finger over his entrance, already panting at the way it twitches under his probing finger.

Steve lets out a high-pitched whine when he pushes in the first finger, breathy little gasps escaping him as he pulls it out only to push it back in further, searching for that spot.

His free hand clutches at the sheets as he cries out when he finds it, pushing back in with two fingers this time and his hips grind down onto his mattress as his fingertips press into his prostate over and over again, pleasure slow building and oh so good.

He curls his fingers relentlessly, whines and moans steady streaming from his lips, thighs trembling as his body tightens as his orgasm sneaks up on him.

Steve curls his other hand around his cock that hangs, swollen, leaking, and heavy, between his legs, fisting himself until he comes in steady spurts with a loud moan against his sheets.

He's still struggling for breath when he realizes that, when the last moan escapes him, he came calling 'Tony' over and over again.

He buries his face further into his pillow and groans in frustration.

Tony had gone off by himself today, hoping to clear his head, and wandering around.

He stops at a café not too far from where their dorms are on a whim, picking up a couple sandwiches and a chocolate milkshake as an apology for Steve.

It's completely silent when he makes it back to the dorm, and he figures no one else has come back yet; Steve should be somewhere, though.

Tony frowns as he looks around the empty living room, popping into the kitchen along the way to put the food in the fridge as he searches for the youngest.

He hears a small noise coming from the direction of the bedrooms, and figures Steve's still asleep.

"Wake up, you brat." Tony murmurs, amused, "it's past noon."

Yifan stops short, though, fingers on the doorknob, when he hears a desperate, high-pitched moan from inside.

His throat goes dry, hands shaking as he turns the knob and pushes open the door.

"_Oh_." The breath rushes out of Tony as he watches Steve fuck his fingers into himself, hips jerking and thighs quivering.

It takes him a minute to realize Steve's talking, sort of, and he has to tear his eyes away from where Steve's slick fingers are disappearing into himself.

"To-tony!" Steve whimpers, and Tony's pants tighten uncomfortably when Steve jerks with a sharp cry, fingers angling in and Tony knows he's hitting his prostate.

His hands are clenched into fists, cock pressing into the zipper of his jeans on the verge of painful, andTony wants to touch so bad.

But he waits, and watches as Steve shifts, reaching underneath himself with his free hand to pull at his cock, flushed so pretty and it makes Tony wonder how long Steve has been teasing himself.

He has to bite down hard on his bottom lip when Steve comes with a moan that will be ingrained in Tony's mind forever.

Steve pulls his fingers out of himself slowly, and Tony almost groans with how easily they slide out. The youngest all but collapses onto the bed, not even bothering to avoid the come on the sheets beneath him.

Yifan shuts the door and makes sure it's locked; he doesn't realize he's moving until he's standing beside Sehun's bed, looking down as the youngest pushes his face further into the pillow and not noticing anyone in the room with him.

Tony reaches out with a shaking hand to touch the soft curve of Steve's thigh.

Steve shoots up with a shriek of fright and embarrassment, clutching at the sheets and trying to cover himself, eyes wide and wild.

Tony watches with mild amusement as red makes its way across Steve's neck and chest, and notes that Steve blushing is the cutest thing.

"Why are you-you knew what I was doing!" Steve exclaims, voice going up an octave in his mortified state. "Why did you come in?"

"You were-you called…for me…" He whispers, and Steve's red face gets even redder.

"Oh my God." Steve whimpers. "Oh my God. Kill me now. Please."

Tony cracks a smile, leaning forward until he's half on the bed, face inches from Steve's.

"I'd rather not." Tony says gently. "I'd rather kiss you."

Steve's eyes widen, and he sucks in a breath when Tony's eyes drop to his pretty pink, swollen lips.

"I've been wanting to," Tony says, eyes flickering back up to Steve's, "can I?"

Steve hesitates, but then tilts his head up, and Tony takes that as confirmation.

Tony starts out soft and gently, sighing at how good Steve's mouth feels against his, and he licks at the lips, which part automatically for him, letting him slide his tongue in alongside Steve's.

Steve lets out a low moan as Tony licks into his mouth, tasting him.

It's that noise that has Tony snapping, tugging at the covers Steve uses to hide behind until his hands are touching warm skin, splaying his fingers across the softness of Steve's stomach.

"Tony." Steve stops his hand from wandering lower, eyes uncertain.

"You've been driving me crazy." Tony says hoarsely, eyes following Steve's tongue as it licks at dry lips. "I wasn't-I didn't know what to do. So I just ignored it, all of it. You're so young, and I didn't want to ruin anything."

His eyes dart up to Steve's, who lets out an embarrassingly shaky breath.

"I am nineteen, Tony." Sehun smiles. "You're really not that much older than me, and I'm obviously a healthy male." He coughs slightly, cheeks tingeing. "You have nothing to worry about. I want you."

Tony stares at him hard for a moment, before nodding.

"Okay." He says, gnawing at his bottom lip; Steve thinks that he's trying to convince himself. "All right. Yeah, this is okay."

Steve squeaks in surprise when Tony presses into him for another long, hard kiss, gasping when Tony starts rocking his hips down onto his thigh, erection obvious through his jeans.

"Off." Steve pants, tugging at Tony's shirt. "Everything off."

Tony complies quickly, pulling away to shed his clothes before coming back to reach a hand between Steve's legs.

Steve lets out a surprised yelp when Tony pushes two fingers into him easily, still sensitive and pliant from before, and curls his fingers, searching.

Tony grins wolfishly when Steve jerks underneath him, cursing when Tony presses into his prostate.

He takes his time working Steve open even more, pushing in a third finger and making Steve writhe and his cock harden again, and Tony loves how wrecked the youngest looks, fingers grasping at the sheet below him.

Tony dips his head down, free hand curling around Steve's thigh to push his legs further apart, and licks around the edges of where his fingers are thrusting shallowly into the youngest.

Steve chokes on a sharp cry, hips jerking in an attempt to both get away from the stimulation and fuck himself further onto Tony's fingers, pleas spilling from his lips.

"Please_please_," Steve sobs, "just fuck me!"

Tony looks up at him with a smirk, pulling back slightly before dipping back down again to lick up the underside of Steve's cock.

It's the image straight out of Steve's fantasies that has him practically shrieking as he comes, hard, out of nowhere across his stomach, hips jerking helplessly.

"Whoa." Tony says, eyes wide as he watches Steve shake beneath him.

"Jesus Christ." Steve pants once his head stops spinning. "Holy fucking shit."

Tony waits for him to catch his breath before leaning over to kiss him gently, which makes Steve chuckle considering Tony still has his fingers inside of him.

"Think you can make it?" Tony asks, smirking, and Steve blushes furiously as he nods.

"Yeah." He licks his lips unnecessarily. "Yeah, do it."

Yifan pulls his fingers out slowly, watching Steve's face for any discomfort and, when he finds none, aligns his aching cock up with Steve's entrance before pushing in slowly.

"Wait!" Steve gasps, hands scrambling under his pillow. Tony grits his teeth, hands gripping at Steve's waist tight enough to bruise as he tries not to thrust. "It needs a little…"

Tony murmurs an apology when Steve shoves the bottle of lube at him. Steve smiles at him as he pulls out, dropping lube onto his cock and stroking a couple times to make sure he's covered.

Steve wraps his legs around Tony's waist, pulling him forward when Tony starts pushing back in, little gasps and moans encouraging

.

"_Yes_." Steve groans, back arching as his body adjusts, feeling so full and good. The sting is there, but it feels so much better than he imagined.

It may have something to do with the fact that it's Tony too.

Tony lets out a shaky breath, pulling out slightly before thrusting, and they both moan.

"Harder." Steve breathes. "You won't hurt me."

Tony nods, burying his face in Steve's neck as his thrusts quicken.

Fingers clutch at Tony's shoulders, nails dragging, when Tony shifts, the angle hitting close enough to Steve's prostate that the younger is pushing his hips up, trying to get Tony deeper.

Tony drags himself up, pulling Steve by the waist into his lap more, angling as he thrusts hard, and the choked cry he gets makes him do it harder.

Steve throbbing with the need to come again.

He pulls a hand free from the tangle of sheets, and grasps at his cock. He's sensitive, but he feels more pleasure than discomfort as he strokes himself roughly,

whimpering as his third orgasm starts building.

Tony drives into him harder, his own pleasure building quickly, but he refuses to come until he's seen Steve come again.

He pulls the youngest's hand away, getting a frustrated grunt in response, as he angles his hips and his thrusts come faster.

"Come." Tony hisses.

Steve does come, voice cracking, after another few thrusts into his prostate. He comes in a couple short spurts, and he can still feel the waves of pleasure and his

muscles contracting, but Steve knows he's dry.

Tony's hips stutter, pressing his forehead to Steve's shoulder, and he lets out a stream of curses when he feels Steve's muscles tighten and milk his orgasm from him, more intense than he's felt before.

They lay tangled up together for what feels like hours beforeTony finally pulls away, dropping to the side and pulling Steve close

.

"I can't feel my legs." Steve finally says, laughing breathlessly. "Holy fuck that was amazing."

Tony turns his head to kiss him, long and slow, silently agreeing.

"So how's it feel to be dating an old man?" Tony asks when he pulls away, grinning.

"I'll tell you when I know." Steve shoots back. He sits up and moves until he's straddling Tony. "I don't think any old man would have the stamina to keep up with me, so I'd rather keep you."

Tony hums, pulling Steve down by the neck to kiss him again.

"Come on." Tony tugs at Steve eventually. "Let's go shower and then we can eat before the others come back."

The door slams open, though, and they're scrabbling to cover themselves.

"Well, isn't this awkward!" Lou chirps. Mitchel's cackling behind him.

"Oh my god." Steve whispers, burying himself back under the covers.

"Out!" Tony yells, throwing a pillow at the door. "How did you even get in?"

"Picked the lock." Lou says with a small shrug and an innocent smile. Tony lets out a strangled noise.

"Calm down," Mitchel laughs, "it's just us back anyway."

"Like that makes this any better?" Tony says desperately.

"We're leaving." Lou smiles, tugging on Mitchel's arm, and Tony feels grateful. "Just make sure to crack a window or something because, wow, the whole dorm smells like sex."

Never mind, Tony hates them both.


End file.
